


Transparency

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Amamota Week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamota Week, Amamota Week 2020, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm absolutely certain I've written these two watching the sunrise before, M/M, Nonbinary Momota Kaito, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching the Sunrise, angst if you squint, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Rantaro stirs, after a while, once golden sunlight starts to peek over the horizon, making his face glow a little bit, his nose wrinkling, another one of those sleepy mumbles escaping him. Kaito chuckles, and leans down to kiss him on the bridge of his nose, rubbing their foreheads together and watching for the exact moment when Rantaro’s eyes open.They’re clear, and golden green in the light.---Kaito and Rantaro watch the sunrise.---Amamota week day two: Green/Purple
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Series: Amamota Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> written for amamota week day two! the prompt was green/purple

Kaito wakes up before the sun rises, when the grey light of early morning is just barely beginning to peek through their curtains, and for a moment they’re about to throw off the blankets and go out for a run, but then Rantaro does a little mumble and shuffle beside them in his sleep, and it warms their heart enough that they just settle on back into the pillows, a smile creeping onto their expression.

They can’t see his face very well; even if it wasn’t so dark in here, they aren’t wearing their glasses, so at the moment, Rantaro’s mostly just a blur of muted beiges and greens, but Kaito has watched him sleep enough times to have a pretty good idea of what his face looks like right now. The mental image makes them smile wider, affection blooming in their chest, and they card their fingers through his hair, listening to him hum sleepily, feeling him lean into the touch in his sleep.

Please, Kaito is in love with this man.

They stretch their free hand over towards the nightstand and grab their glasses, unfolding them and sliding them onto their face, resting their head back on the pillow and peering softly at their boyfriend. The pale morning light makes his eyelashes glitter slightly, a silverish green Kaito associates with the way Rantaro’s hair shines under the moonlight. He looks almost ethereal like this, his chest rising and falling with even breaths, pale freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose. Even back when they first met, on the first day of Kaito’s first year astrology class back in college (a class they ended up in on accident, by the way, they  _ hate  _ astrology; but they aced it, anyway, because they couldn’t have done anything less) Kaito thought that Rantaro was just the most gorgeous man they’ve ever seen.

This is still true, Kaito thinks. They’ve met a good amount of pretty people, but there’s something about Rantaro, who Kaito knows front to back, side to side, that is just so fucking breathtaking, it’s really hard for the other people in Kaito’s life to compete. Kaito has seen Rantaro through breakdowns, through some of the lowest parts of his life; similarly, they’ve seen him almost manic with happiness, when every word out of his mouth was interrupted by light, bubbly giggles. They were there that day up north when Rantaro finally found his youngest sister, when his voice cracked every time he spoke because he was fighting back deliriously happy tears.

That sort of transparency, the security that being with Rantaro provides, that to Kaito is the most beautiful. Green is their favourite colour, now, has been ever since they met.

Rantaro stirs, after a while, once golden sunlight starts to peek over the horizon, making his face glow a little bit, his nose wrinkling, another one of those sleepy mumbles escaping him. Kaito chuckles, and leans down to kiss him on the bridge of his nose, rubbing their foreheads together and watching for the exact moment when Rantaro’s eyes open.

They’re clear, and golden green in the light.

“Hey, you’re awake just in time to watch the sunrise,” Kaito murmurs. They give Rantaro another kiss, smiling broad when his eyebrows raise. “It only just started.”

“Theoretical question,” Rantaro’s voice is husky and low with sleep, a yawn interrupting him halfway through the second word. “If I hadn’t woken up naturally, would you have roused me in time to catch it?”

“Mmmmm,” Kaito considers it. “In theory? Yeah. In practice, I might’a gotten distracted watching you sleep enough to miss it. But it wouldn’t have been on purpose.” Rantaro chuckles, a low, raspy sound, and reaches up to hook one arm around Kaito’s shoulders, connecting their lips. Kaito indulges it, morning breath and and residual sleepiness and all, but pulls away first, squinting their eyes. “See, that’s the exact kinda behaviour that’s gonna sunrise cuck you, pretty boy.”

“Haha, okay,” Rantaro says, through a laugh, and Kaito snorts at his using the word  _ haha  _ while he was already laughing. “Out we go. It’ll be a little chilly, probably, right?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaito pulls themself back, slipping out from under the blankets and sliding their feet into their slippers. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Snorting, Rantaro says, “That’s romantic as hell, Kaito, but what happens when you get sick?”

“I don’t,” Kaito dismisses, scooping up their old NASA sweatshirt, the one that they bought online when they were hyperfixated on space back in high school, and pulls it on over their head regardless.

“Uh-huh,” Rantaro’s eyebrows raise, but he seems to be pleased with the sweatshirt actions, here, because he doesn’t protest further, instead reaching out and accepting the hand that Kaito offers, once they’ve stood up, allowing himself to be pulled out onto the balcony.

It’s much brighter out here, with the lack of curtains and tinted glass to mute the sunshine, and Kaito smiles a little as the cool air hits their face, willing their toes inside of their slippers. This is nice. It rained last night, and the balcony is a bit wet, accordingly, raindrops sparkling golden on the railing, and the air smells so good and fresh, for a moment, Kaito can forget that they live in the city, in a small, one bedroom apartment overlooking a main road. It doesn’t take long for them to remember, watching the green and purple lights of Tokyo flashing in the distance, but still, it’s a nice thought. Maybe someday Rantaro and them will get a house in the mountains.

For now, Kaito wraps their arms around Rantaro and rests their chin in the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of trees as they watch the sun rise, their chest impossibly warm.

“I’m in love with you,” they murmur, their lips ghosting over Rantaro’s neck. He hums, resting the side of his head on top of Kaito’s.

“And I you,” he mumbles. “Anything in particular bring this on, or are we just teeming with love our partner juice?”

Kaito chuckles. “I got plenty’a that on hand,” they mumble, nuzzling Rantaro’s neck. If the scratch of their stubble bothers him, Rantaro doesn’t remark, resting his cooler hands on the backs of Kaito’s and squeezing. “But nah, nothing special. Just thinking about how nice it is that I get to watch you wake up every morning like this. And see the sunrise together.”

There was a time when Kaito earnestly didn’t believe that something like this was possible. That they wouldn’t deserve it. That one day Rantaro was going to go out on a trip and get himself killed, through a combination of impulsiveness and recklessness and intentional self destruction. Kaito really doesn’t know what they would do, if that would’ve happened.

But it didn’t, and they’re… here now. They really are just here now. And they’re okay.

“It  _ is  _ very nice,” Rantaro agrees, quietly. He leans over to kiss Kaito on the top of the head. “I was pretty lucky to end up here. With you.” He pauses. “Especially lucky for that last part.”

“You and me both, bud,” Kaito murmurs. They close their eyes after a while, and though the light that sneaks in through their eyelids is yellow and orange and pink, all Kaito sees is green.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the proudest of this but i always nerf myself by doing colour prompts. like those are explicitly for the visual artists i'm not even gonna lie


End file.
